


Time To Realize

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Era, Canon verse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Wing Kink, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You’re working with the boys on a case, as always, but they tell you to take a few days off, as one of your favourite holidays is coming: Halloween. It wouldn’t be a weird request, but they send Cas to watch over you while you’re taking a break, the same angel that you have a crush on since you saw him for the first time, implying to him that you would like to get to know him better. What’s going to happen during those few days? Will you reveal your feelings for him? And, most importantly, will you find out what are his feelings for you?





	1. Cafe's and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written for Countdown to Halloween Collab I'm taking part in with @deanwinchester-af and @waywardlullabies on Tumblr.
> 
> Every chapter was beta'd by @roxy-davenport from Tumblr, thank you so so much, love <3
> 
> Titles of the chapters are prompts I was given.

Fall. 

Cozy sweaters and hot coffee, that’s what you loved most.

You were sitting in the cafe, your favorite coffee in front of you, along with your laptop. You wished you actually had the time to write and enjoy your drink. But today wasn’t that day.

You were assigned by the Winchesters to watch over a barista, they had suspicions could be a monster you were all hunting. They were down at the morgue, checking the victim’s bodies and hoping to find the solution quickly.

If you only knew where Cas was you could ask him to keep you company. You had a crush on him for a long time and it seemed he had a soft spot for you too. However, he hadn’t answered any of your prayers nor the Winchesters yesterday when you asked him for assistance. So you really had no idea where he was. Probably some business in heaven made him stay there longer.

With that being said, you sighed and leaned back on a plushy sofa, crossing your legs. You glanced over at the guy you were supposed to observe picking up the laptop from the table and placing it on your legs. 

Maybe you could actually get some writing done, You just hoped you didn’t get bored. You opened the document and braced yourself starting to type. You got so consumed in the story, your muse forcing you to type faster than you possibly could, that you missed the moment the barista walked out of the cafe. Cursing, you threw on your burgundy sweater (so you wouldn’t get sick, because that happened surprisingly often). 

You sprinted out of the place, your laptop and coffee long forgotten on the table, as you collided with someone after you rounded the corner. The impact of the hit send you to the ground and once you looked up to see who you bumped into, you saw Cas.

Perfect.

Nothing’s better than complete embarassing yourself in front of your crush.

His hand immediately shot forward and you grabbed it, so he could help you up.

Once you were on your feet, you let go of his hand and smoothed down your sweater that had ridden up above your belly button once you fell. Then you turned your attention to slightly blushing Cas, wondering what made him blush and why he was here.

“Hey, Cas,” you said, nervously fiddling with your fingers.

“Hello, Y/N. My apologies, I didn’t mean to make you lose your balance,” he responded, a small smile on his face.

“No, it’s fine, Cas. It’s my fault. I was running ‘cause I wanted to corner that barista you told me to watch. And now he got away. Dammit!” You exclaimed, cursing yourself for being so damn clumsy.

“The Barista won’t do anyone any harm. Dean just prayed to me and said they know who is a killer and it’s not the barista,” the angel explained. You let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great! Where are we going to meet them? You know, to finish the hunt?" You asked and then the realisation hit you, "Wait, I left my stuff inside. Let’s go, Cas," you said, rushing toward the entrance. You hoped that no one stole your laptop because you had your hunter’s journal there and all the lore from the bunker.

"Dean and Sam told me that we are not going to meet with them. They made me aware that some kind of a holiday is coming, Halloween, I believe and they're giving you a few days off of hunting," Castiel responded, following you into the cafe.

"What? No, we have to...", you didn't have a chance to finish that sentence as Castiel interrupted you. 

"They also made me aware that you're quite stubborn, not that I didn't know that already, They told me to watch over you while you take a small break. Consider this a little vacation, as I was told you love Halloween," he stated while you were grabbing your coffee and laptop.

"I do love this holiday, Cas, but I’d rather be useful and help with hunting than stay at the Bunker. So..you're gonna be staying with me?" You wondered. You downed the rest of your now cold coffee setting the empty container on the counter.

The angel nodded and you felt yourself get nervous. How were you going to survive being with him 24 hours per day without saying something stupid that would make him run away from you? 

"There's one more thing. Dean also mentioned that you would love to get to know me better, but I'm not sure what that was supposed to mean," you blushed again at this remark. Dean knew all too well about your crush on the angel. Maybe this few days were your chance to get to know Cas better and try to make him realize just how much he meant to you. Yes, that was your new plan.

Feeling slightly bold, you said, "We’ll talk about this later, I promise. Let’s just get home, okay?," you headed out of the cafe and onto the sidewalk, Cas right by your side.

"As you wish, Y/N," he agreed, pressing two fingers to your forehead and teleporting you both to the bunker.

After being zapped to the Bunker, you told Cas you were going to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes, and then you would do something nice together. He agreed and left you alone in your room, granting you some privacy.

You stripped off to your underwear, grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and entered your bathroom, wanting to get under the spray as fast as possible.

The hot water felt amazing, just like always, and you couldn’t bring yourself to get out quickly. You spent so much time showering that the water got cold. Only then did you get out of the shower, dry yourself with a fluffy towel and slip on fresh clothes.

You got so sleepy, though, that you collapsed on top of your bed, not bothering to take off your clothes. You were asleep in a blink of an eye.


	2. Hot Chocolate and Rainy Day

You woke up the next day, hungry and sleepy. Your hair looked like a bird’s nest and needed to be taken care of immediately.

After brushing your teeth and combing your hair, you decided to go to the Bunker’s kitchen to make yourself something to eat. Your stomach was rumbling loudly from the moment you got up. Of course, your last meal was coffee at the cafe the day before.

Sending Cas a quick: “I’ll be in the kitchen,” you headed toward your destination, frowning once you saw a mess that was left there.

Right. 

You forgot that you all left the Bunker in a hurry yesterday. You didn’t exactly have time to do the dishes or put the food back in the fridge. This wasn’t a place you wanted to eat in, not at all. You got to work immediately, putting all the dishes into the sink, throwing the leftovers into the trash bag and wiping all the surfaces with a wet washcloth. After you finished doing all of that, you made yourself a sandwich and while eating, your eyes landed on Cas standing in the doorway.

“Hey Cas. Sorry I didn’t came back yesterday, but I was tired and I fell asleep,” you explained, taking another bite of your sandwich.

“I know. When you didn’t come I was afraid that something happened to you and I went to your room to make sure you were safe. Once I saw you were asleep, I left,” he responded nonchalantly and you felt your cheeks burn at the thought that Cas was watching you sleep. You were known for talking and sleep-walking so you hoped you didn’t say anything embarrassing.

“Oh, okay,” you stuttered and got back to work.

“Do you require my assistance, Y/N?” He asked and you thought why not let him help you a little. It was going to be a pain in the ass, washing all those dishes on your own, there were dozens of them.

“It depends. Can you like, click your fingers and make all the dishes clean?” you said jokingly. “‘Cause, if not, I’m gonna have to-” you stopped speaking suddenly when you saw all the dishes were stacked on the table, clean and shiny. 

Son of a bitch! Why didn’t you know about it earlier?

“How? How did you do this?” you asked, stepping closer to the table and grabbing one of the bowls to inspect it closely.

“Well, when I “zap you” from place to place, as you and Dean call it, I actually move all the atoms that are building your bodies from one place to another, all at once. I did the same with the dirt on the dishes, it has the same mechanics,” Castiel explained like it wasn’t that big of a deal. You just kept staring at him in awe, like he didn’t clean the dishes but instead moved the earth or the whole Solar System somewhere else.

“Okay... Thank you, I guess?” You stuttered as put the bowl in one of the cupboards, 

“The pleasure is all mine, Y/N,” he said simply. You got back to work this time with Cas helping you put everything where it was supposed to be. The whole task took you both only minutes to finish.

“That was quick, thanks Cas,” you said. You put the pan on, getting milk out of the fridge and some other ingredients out of some cupboards, “I know that the angels can’t exactly taste food but would you like to try my hot chocolate?” You offered, suspecting that you’d hear a polite but simple no.

“Of course, I’d love to taste something you’ve made.” Castiel took a seat at the table, letting you make the hot beverage in peace.

“Okay, that’s great,” you smiled widely at him before returning your attention to the now heated saucepan, pouring some milk on it. 

You waited for the milk to steam, stirring it once in a while so it wouldn’t burn. Then you added some; sugar, cocoa powder, vanilla extract and salt, stirring the mixture until all of the ingredients dissolved. You threw a few pieces of chocolate into the pan, lowering the heat and mixing everything slowly, so the chocolate would melt. After that, you took the saucepan off of the stove and put it on a wooden desk so it would cool a bit. Fumbling around in some cupboards, you finally managed to find a can of whipped cream that Dean had bought when you two were on a grocery run sometime. 

You took a ladle and filled two mugs with your homemade hot chocolate, spraying a generous amount of whipped cream on top of them. Then, you took them to the table, setting one in front of Cas and the other one next to him, where you took a seat.

“Here you go,” you said with a smile. You brought your mug to your mouth taking a sip of the hot beverage. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” he responded and took the mug in his hands, hesitantly staring at the content.

“Come on! It won’t bite you,” you encouraged with a smile, licking the remnants of whipped cream from your lips.

Cas took your advice and tried some of the hot chocolate, whipped cream forming a moustache above his lips. You couldn’t help but giggle and an adorable frown appeared on his face.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked sincerely.

“You’ve got whipped cream above your lips, here,” you gestured to your mouth and he tried to wipe it with his palm but ended up only smearing it further.

Without a second thought, you reached with your thumb towards Castiel’s face and wiped all the cream that was left there, absently licking it once you brought it to your lips.

Dammit. 

That wasn’t an innocent moment, you just hoped Castiel wouldn’t know that.

You cleared your throat to disrupt the silence that had filled the kitchen and asked, “So, is it good? The chocolate?” 

“Those molecules combined together taste divine, thank you,” he answered and you flashed him a grin, happy that he was enjoying it.

You sat quietly for a while, sharing a few smiles and glances while finishing the hot chocolate. After you were done you got up to pick up the mugs and put them into the sink but Cas snatched them from your hands, with a gentle, “Let me.”

You showed him where the dish soap was and he rolled up his sleeves, washing both mugs and drying them with a piece of cloth you handed him when he asked you.

It felt good acting all domestic with Cas and pretending that the monsters didn’t exist.

It was like your own little heaven.

“Thanks, Cas,” you said, showing him where the mugs were supposed to be as he put them there gently closing the cupboard’s door.

“No need to, it was a nice mundane experience,” he responded, a soft smile lighting up his gorgeous features.

“I was thinking, do you want to go for a walk with me? I mean, we don’t have anything to do, to be honest. If you want, we could just wander around the Bunker for a while, or we could walk around the grounds?” you offered hesitantly.

“Of course, lead the way,” he nodded and you started walking toward the corridor and your room, to grab a hoodie and put on a pair of sneakers. It was warm earlier so it’d be enough.

Cas didn’t enter your room with you, so you quickly rushed in grabbing everything you needed and putting it on quickly so Cas didn’t have to wait too long.

Not that time was a big concern for a celestial being.

Once you got out, you both started walking toward the front door, the angel shortening his long strides to match your short ones. You grabbed the door handle and pushed it open going outside, Cas right behind you.

You were wandering around for a long time. You showed the angel your favorite place to think, another spot where you would go when you needed some time to unwind and other places that you found beautiful or that held a story within them.

He hung on your every word not missing anything you had to say. 

In return, he told you different kinds of stories about his time in heaven with his brothers and sisters. You smiled at some cute ones, like the one where they tricked Gabriel into thinking he would be human once he would grow up. You almost teared up at the mentions of the wars in heaven. Your angel’s brothers and sisters slaughtered by Lucifer and his followers. You couldn’t help but be in awe of and a bit sorry for Cas when he told you how many times he’s been watching humanity, a task that every other angel laughed at.

Suddenly, you felt something wet land on the tip of your nose and before you knew it, it was pouring rain. It felt like someone threw a bucket full of water on you both. You grabbed Cas’ hand not thinking much and dragged him under the tree to shield both of you from the rain. It helped a bit. You hoped the rain would pass quickly, but it only got worse the longer you waited. 

“You know that I can take both of us back to the Bunker, without a single drop of rain landing on us?” Cas asked and you let out a laugh.

“I know, but it’s more fun this way. Come on, I’m sure you’ve never ran in the rain. At least, not for fun.”

He shook his head “no” and you chuckled. You remembered a few times that Cas had, or rather tried to have fun and it didn’t exactly end well.

“Sometimes it’s nice to pretend we’re just normal people, not a hunter and an angel.” As you spoke, you pulled him from under the tree and started running toward the Bunker’s front door your sneakers making a squelching sound with your every step. 

You stumbled inside slamming the door behind you and shaking your head like a wet dog, Cas following suit. He looked adorable with his hair spiked up in all the directions. His clothes clung to him like a second skin. You probably didn’t look any better so a laughter erupted from your throat, loud and sincere. You laughed so much that your belly started hurting but you just weren’t able to stop.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Castiel asked when he saw you crouching. You were still laughing like a mad woman.

“Y-eah,” you hiccupped and continued,” I’m fine, Cas. It’s just so f-unny.” You let out a breath and took in a deep breath, waiting for the hiccupping to pass.

After a while, it did and you got up from the floor brushing the wet strands of hair away from your face. A chill ran through your spine and you shivered, the effects of still having your soaking wet clothes on. Castiel’s immediate response was to bring an arm around your waist and pull you closer.

You felt your cheeks heat up not only from the warmth radiating from his body (which was strange, because he wasn’t human) but also from the closeness.

You walked in silence leaving mud and water on the Bunker’s floor but you couldn’t care less. You lead the two of you to your room gesturing for Cas to sit down on your bed as you lunged into your wardrobe pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Cas. You threw the clothes at him and said, “I know that you don’t care if it’s warm or cold but you should change into those dry clothes and let me dry the wet ones. Let’s not make more mess than necessary here.”

“I appreciate your concern, Y/N,” he responded with a smile, putting the clothes you gave him on the bed next to him. He got up and slowly peeled off his trenchcoat and jacket.

You turned around and headed to the bathroom to change your clothes and blow dry your hair. You knew that if you stayed, you would stare at Cas if he stripped down to almost nothing in front of you. You wouldn’t be able to look away.


	3. Baking and Cuddling

It took every single ounce of self-control not to drool at the sight you were met with when you exited the bathroom.

The sweats hung low on Castiel’s hips, the t-shirt a bit tight on him outlining all his muscles. He looked completely irresistible and you were sure that you were staring for a bit too long.

“Okay, I’m done now,” you said taking the clothes he left on the bed and turning around. “I’ll get them to the dryer,”

“I could go with you,” Cas responded, making you stop in your tracks. You smiled softly at him nodding.

The Bunker had everything, even though it was built in 1935. One of the most precious places, for you at least, was the laundry room.

Washing machines and dryers were everywhere; it allowed you and the boys to clean up after pretty much every hunt and if the clothes weren’t stained with other fluids than blood, they would be ready to wear after a few washes.

You threw Cas’ clothes in one dryer and yours in another one, turning the machines on and stepping back to wait until the clothes were done.

“Y/N?” The angel started hesitantly.

“Yeah, Cas?” You asked, wondering what was on that cute little mind of his.

“Earlier, you said that it’s pleasant not to think about the fact that you’re a hunter and I’m an angel. What did you mean by that?” He wondered. You blushed hoping that you could explain it without breaking down the fact that you had a crush on him. That was one of the reasons why you didn’t want to think about the differences between you and him.

“Well, we’re dealing with crap all the time. There were the Leviathans, Lucifer, Metatron and recently, God and his sister. Normal people don’t deal with that kind of stuff. They’ve got smaller problems like what to eat for dinner or what to wear to work.” You took a deep breath and continued. ” What I was trying to say is that it’s nice to forget once in a while that we have to save the world over and over again. It would be nice to just pretend we’re normal people, living a normal life,” you cut off, a bit short of breath as you just blurted it all out. You looked over at Cas, hoping to see understanding in his eyes. 

You saw even more.

“In all the years I’ve been on Earth, I’ve seen how much you, Dean and Sam have sacrificed. You gave up everything to save people, to protect them from all the evil out there. And I understand. Believe me, I do,” Cas stepped closer and laid a hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you a bit.

“I was talking about you too, Cas,” you added, almost in a whisper but you knew he heard you. ”You’ve sacrificed more than all of us combined.” You could see that he was surprised, shocked even by what you said.

“How so?” The angel inquired and you had no other choice than to pour your heart out to him.

“You rebelled against your own family. You gave up all the angels, all the soldiers you had for us, for Dean, for humanity. You always help us, not caring about the plans of Heaven or mankind. You were doing the right thing or at least, trying to. But it was never for them. It was all you.” He listened to your confession with his mouth agape like he didn’t believe a single word you were saying. ”You are good and it’s not because someone tells you to be good. You chose to be good the day you helped us for the first time. You’re a hero, Cas, and you gave up a lot to become one,” you finished, your voice slightly unsure as you didn’t want to hurt him or make him upset with what you said.

Castiel didn’t say anything; he just stared at you for a while.

You thought he was mad at you or maybe that he didn’t want to talk with you about such things. It was usually Dean who explained everything to the angel.

He suddenly pulled you into a tight hug, almost a bone-crashing one, catching you completely off guard.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered. You had to listen very closely to make out the words, ”I never deem myself worthy of your companionship, thus your speech means a lot. Most of the time, I consider all of you better people than me.” 

That shook you to the core; you couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You knew that he always had low self-esteem, but this was too much. He had to believe in himself, he had to know how much he meant to you, to everyone. You pulled away a bit, even if you hated to, it felt so great to be in Cas’ arms. 

“Cas, if it weren’t for you, the earth would be long gone.” You cupped his chin, forcing him to look at you, as he slowly lifted his eyes from the floor. ”We would be all dead with you. You’re important. You matter. You’re family. You’re a hero. And don’t you dare think otherwise,” you said smiling softly. You hoped he could sense how sincere you were.

Castiel’s hands came up and rested on yours, the weight of them somehow comforting you as well.

“I must admit that I don’t know what to say. How can I explain what it feels like to be thought of so highly of by one of the finest people on earth?” 

He couldn’t be talking about...Oh! He was talking about you.

“I don’t know what to say either then,” you admitted, blushing slightly avoiding his gaze.

He forced you to look at him when he spoke. “You’re exquisite, Y/N. You’re brave, full of compassion and love. You never give up, even when everybody else does. We would all be lost without you. I would be lost without you.” 

You blinked twice, trying not to tear up, because no one told you something like this before. Of course, the boys would say, “you’re awesome” or that “you did great”, but no one was as painfully honest as Cas was just now. You knew he was telling the truth. You could see it in his eyes.

“Thank you, Castiel. I am speechless. No one has acknowledged my existence in quite this way before,” you responded. You tried to sound more official, hoping it would make him understand better how deeply his words touched you.

He gently wiped away your tears with his thumbs. You didn’t even realize you’ve been crying until then.

You clung onto him like you were drowning and he was a lifeboat, wetting his t-shirt as he kept stroking your back and murmuring something, probably in Enochian. it sounded strange, but wasn’t Latin.

“Cas?” You asked after you calmed down a bit. You were still held tightly by him like he didn’t want to let go off you, like he was afraid that you would break.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” you blurted out, clearing your throat afterward.

“Whenever you need me, I’ll be here to remind you of all of that I said. Do you find that satisfying?” he wondered, smiling softly at you.

“Very.” You couldn’t help but grin widely at him, thinking that maybe you’ve got a chance with him after all.

The Winchesters were always thought of as the heroes, but you and Cas were usually left behind. You didn’t mind, you knew that you wouldn’t even be hunting together in the first place if it weren’t for Sam and Dean but it stung a bit that some didn’t consider you and Cas good people.

A loud ding snapped you out of your thoughts, announcing that the dryers finished working. You stepped away from Cas and took the clothes out, handing the angel his pile and taking yours.

“Let’s go and put those away, I’ve got an idea for what we can do next,” you announced happily. You wanted to take a break from all those feelings that Cas expressed and made you feel when you talked. You turned around to go out of the room, knowing that Cas would follow you.

You went into your room and began folding your clothes before putting them back in your closet. You froze in place once you saw Cas sitting on the bed, not knowing what to do.

“You can change into your old clothes if you want. I can get out of the room for a while,” you offered, fixing your hair into a bun.

“Actually, could you put those somewhere for me?” The angel gestured to the pile of clothes on his lap. “I think I’d like to pretend I’m not an angel and you’re not a hunter for a while and it would be hard to do that in my trenchcoat, I have my angel blade there,” he added, winking at you.

Did he really want to spend a few normal days with you?

“O-okay. Of course,” you stuttered, letting out an awkward laugh. You took the clothes from him and put them on top of yours, “I have another great idea as to what we could do, if you want to be as normal as possible,” you suggested, flashing Cas a grin.

“What exactly?” He wondered, getting up from the bed.

“Let’s watch a movie, that’s a thing normal people do,” you said and started walking toward the door.

“Of course. I’d love to watch a movie with you.” 

You both walked out of your bedroom room and into the living room. At least that’s what you called it because there were two couches and a giant tv in it. You sat on the bigger couch, gesturing for Cas to sit beside you. You took the remote in your hands and turned the TV on, frowning once you saw a culinary program.

A woman was taking a pie out of the oven; a beautiful, hot, crunchy and delicious looking pie. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the thought of how amazing that pie would taste.

In a matter of seconds, Castiel was holding a similar pie in his hands. He already sliced it into pieces and had two plates and forks in his other hand.

Faking anger, you said,” We were supposed to be acting like normal people, Cas,” you pouted, laughing once you saw the same pout on angel’s face.

“Forgive me, but I saw how you were looking at the TV screen and I wanted to do something nice for you,” he said. He handed you a plate, expertly moving two slices onto it and then doing the same for himself.

“Thanks, Cas. You sure you want to eat it?” you wondered, sticking a fork into one of your slices.

“Yes. I want to keep you company, like normal people do,” he responded and cut a piece of the dessert, placing it in his mouth.

“Okay then.”

And just like that, you were sitting in front of the TV, watching a crappy soap opera and eating pie with Cas. You never thought that would happen. It didn’t felt off like you thought it would be when you were imagining you and Cas doing normal things. This felt normal, it felt right. Like you belonged there, on that couch, with that angel. It felt so right that after you finished eating, you somehow ended up leaning against the angel, his arm wrapped around you. Yes, you could definitely get used to being normal.


	4. Pumpkin Spice and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's internal thoughts are italised. Hope you're gonna enjoy this one and I'd love if you could let me know what you think ;)

_ Why was it so hot here? And why was that pillow so uncomfortable? _

You opened your eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness that you were in. You desperately tried to get away from the source of heat you were snuggled into. As you took a closer look as to what was acting like a damn heater, you thought you were imagining things.

“I see you’re awake, Y/N,” Cas said and the realization hit you.

You were in your room, but you didn’t remember how the hell you got there. The last thing you remembered was watching a movie with the angel in the living room.

Oh.

You were lying in your bed with Cas on your left, your arms wrapped around his waist, your head resting on the angel’s chest.

If someone would’ve told you that it was going to happen someday, you’d call them crazy and tell to find a psychiatrist immediately.

Funny how things changed.

“Yes. But, I don’t understand. I mean, how did I get here?” you asked, reaching toward your nightstand and flicking the lamp on. You frowned once the darkness in the room was replaced by light.

“You fell asleep while we were watching the movie. I didn’t want to disrupt your sleep, that’s why I carried you to your room. I hope it’s not an issue that I stayed with you,” the angel explained. You shook your head “no”, wanting to assure him that it was okay. More than okay, actually. Holy shit, Cas carried you to your room, in his arms, holding you close. Oh my.

“No, no. Of course not, Cas. Thank you for bringing me here, I’d be all sore if I’d slept on that couch,” you said, and pulled yourself to a sitting position, rubbing your eyes with your fists.

“Glad to be of service, Y/N,” was his response as you got up from the bed and yawned.

“What time is it? ‘Cause I don’t know if I should wake up for real or go back to bed,” you joked, putting your hair into a ponytail.

“I believe that it’s 10 at the morning and I suppose that it’s time to wake up for real,” Cas quoted you with a smile and you couldn’t help but flash him a grin.

“Then waking up it is,” you announced. “I have to do some human stuff and then I’ll go to the kitchen. You can go and wait there for me if you want, it won’t take long,” you said, grabbing the handle and opening the door to the bathroom.

“I’ll wait there, then,” he got up and you nodded, closing the door behind you.

As you walked towards the kitchen you smelled coffee and you couldn’t help but wonder if Cas made you some. He was supposed to wait for you in the kitchen, not make you coffee-that was unexpected. Did he even know how to put a kettle on? He was a human for a short time, but you had no idea what he had learned during that time. You rarely talked about it as you knew that time wasn’t considered by the angel as enjoyable-it was far from it.

You entered the kitchen and were completely shocked by what you found. There were two plates on the table with two sandwiches on each one and two cups of coffee standing near them. Cas was sitting on one of the chairs and he smiled widely once he saw you.

“Come in, I made breakfast,” he said cheerfully. You crossed the room in a few strides, plopping onto the chair opposite to him.

“No one’s made breakfast for me in ages! Thank you, Cas, you’re one in a million.” You grabbed the coffee and took a sip. It surprised you, it tasted just like the one you always made for yourself every morning.

“Y/N, there’s less than a million angels in heaven. I believe there is a few more than a couple of thousands of them, to be precise,” he said and you nearly choked on your coffee. A loud chuckle escaped you once you swallowed the liquid.

“It’s just a saying. We say that someone is one in a million when that person is…” You cut off, wanting to think of the best way to describe it. ”Well, someone who’s irreplaceable and important to us. It’s also a form of saying that we’re grateful for something that the person did for us,” you finished as you picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

“I see. I believe that was a compliment thus, thank you. And thank you for explaining, I’m still confused by some of the things that humans say and do,” the angel added as he started to eat and drink the coffee in front of him.

“Of course, you’re welcome,” you couldn’t help but moan slightly when the taste of the sandwich enveloped your taste buds, “I love PB&J sandwiches! Cas, how do you know me so well?” you asked jokingly.

“I’m quite observant. I’m not able to function properly without seeing you often and it seems that I’m able to remember a lot about you, if not everything,” he started and you froze, feeling your cheeks heat up yet again. ”For instance, there’s pumpkin jam inside the sandwich, as Dean told me that lately you eat mostly that and peanut butter. I put only one spoon of coffee in the mug because I saw you making coffee many times and that’s the amount of coffee you always use. I hope my observations are correct.” Cas stated and you nodded.

“Y-yeah. Of course,” you stuttered out. “What do you mean that you are not able to function without seeing me often? What does that mean?” you wondered. You hoped he would finally reveal how much you he felt for you. You were actually tired of pretending that you weren’t in love with him.

_ Oh God. _

That was the first time you described the thing going on between you and Cas, as love.

Just as Cas was about to answer that question, your phone rang, ruining the moment.

_ Dammit. _

You answered the call anyway, flashing the angel an apologetic smile.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?” You asked, taking another sip of your delicious coffee.

“Hi, Y/N. How are your days off going?” You rolled your eyes, hoping that he didn’t call just to ask about it. You’d kick his ass if that was the case.

“Awesome. Thanks for making me stay behind on this case, I really needed some time to  figure some things out,” you said, hoping that he’d get the hint.

“Oh. OH. That’s great, that’s perfect. But, actually I want to ask you for a favor,” Sam explained and you sighed, leaning back in your chair.

“Shoot,” you ordered and he started talking.

After what felt like hours of him explaining the new case to you, he asked you and Cas to hit the books again. Sam and Dean had no freaking clue what they were up against and needed all the help they could get.

_ Great. _

“Okay, we’ll look for something in our library. It’ll be easier to do research when I’m not alone,” you agreed, smiling softly at the angel.

“I love you, you’re the best!” Sam exclaimed and you let out a laugh. The boys were always treating you like their sister and not like a person that had found on one of their hunts, even though that’s exactly how they did find you. And you loved it so much, having a family of your own after your biological family died. Words like those always made you tear up a bit.

“Whatever, Sasquatch. Love you too, bye!” You hung up and hid the phone back in your pocket, desperately trying to mask your emotions and disappointment.

If he didn’t call you would’ve known how Cas felt about you. Now you were eft hanging.

“I suppose our few days off are over,” the angel assumed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Actually, no. We just have to find some stuff in the lore, pass it off to Dean and Sam, and then we can go back to pretending you’re not an angel and I’m not a hunter,” you explained. You took another bite of the sandwich and a large sip of coffee.

“I see. What are we supposed to be looking for?” He wondered, a frown appearing on his face.

“Well, the monster they’re after seems to be killing people who are some kind of a threat to thieves, burglars, and murderers. Well, really all types of criminals.. There are already four police officers, one lawyer and one judge dead. Any idea as to who might that be?” you asked, getting up to put the dishes in the sink. Cas shook his head “no” and did it for you, so you had no other choice than to let him.

“There are many possibilities. Are the people that the monster is protecting related to the world of supernatural?” Castiel wondered, siting down in front of you.

“No and that’s the problem. Those criminals aren’t related and the people the monster’s killing aren’t related in any way, either,” you sighed. ”And they have jack squat for evidence. There are no leads, no fingerprints, no weapon, no nothing, except for those weird letters,” you added, rubbing your temples.

“What weird letters?” The angel asked and you shrugged.

“I don’t know. There is nothing written on them, only a symbol of a cane with snakes wrapped around it.” The second you mentioned the symbol, you had an inkling what the monster could be.

“It’s Hermes!” You and Cas shouted simultaneously.

After that, you got up from your seat and ran toward the library. You urged the angel to find and put on the table all the lore about Greek mythology and Greek gods, while you tried to find some information on your laptop.

The internet search didn’t turn up anything, only Rick Riordan’s series, so you gave up, closed your laptop and turned your attention to the books. Those you could trust.

You had some luck, because you stumbled upon a way to summon the god pretty fast, as well as a description on how to kill him.

You called Dean immediately, to give him the news, and he picked up after two rings.

“It’s Hermes!” you announced, proud that you both came up with it so quickly.

“Y/N, hold up. The Hermes-Hermes? The funny and nice Greek god?” he asked and you nodded, even though you knew he couldn’t see you.

“Not so sure about the last part, but yep. He’s the god of thieves and criminals, among many other things, so yeah. I’ll text you with all the ingredients that you need to summon him. If you want to kill him, you’ve got to pierce his heart with the cane he’s carrying around all the time. It’s called Caduceus,” you explained, closing one of the books.

“It’s gonna be easy, then. Okay, I’ll wait for your text. Thanks, sis. You rock,” Dean said before hanging up. You could finally go back to the faked normality you grew to love wholeheartedly.


	5. Flannel and Hay Rides

After a whole day of research, you thought you should both unwind a little after cleaning up the mess you and Cas made on the library table.

You opened your laptop and browsed for Halloween related events in Lebanon. You found a Halloween Fair lasting two days, the day before Halloween and Halloween itself.

You sent a prayer to Cas, urging him to come to your room and he appeared there shortly, sitting next to you on the bed.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” He asked and you turned the laptop so that he could see what page you were browsing.

“Since we’re done with that case, we could do something fun, seeing as tomorrow’s Halloween,” he nodded and you continued, pointing at the pictures as you spoke. “There’s a fair in our town and I thought we could go there, wander around and I could show you how we celebrate Halloween. There will be hayrides, bobbing apples, all kinds of things. What do you think?” You wondered, subconsciously biting your lip.

“Of course, I’d love that,” the angel answered simply and you smiled, closing your laptop and putting it back on your nightstand.

“Okay. We should change our clothes, then. Do you want me to give you your trenchcoat and the rest?” You asked, fumbling in your closet to find your favorite plaid shirt.

Cas awkwardly smiled at you, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, before he spoke. “If it’s not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could find me some clothes in Sam or Dean’s closet, perhaps a shirt and trousers similar to yours?” he asked, pointing at your red flannel and distressed jeans.

“Sure thing, Cas. I’m sure they both wouldn’t mind, but I think Dean’s clothes are gonna fit you better than Sam’s,” you responded, going out of your room and into Dean’s.

Once you opened Dean’s wardrobe, you didn’t to have to look too long for something for the angel to wear, as everything was folded neatly and in its place. You envied that a bit, the fact that Dean was always able to keep his room clean and neat. Maybe, you could ask him to give you some tips sometime.

You chose one of his red flannels and dark-washed jeans, so they would match the clothes you’ve chosen for yourself, handing them to Castiel once you got back to your room.

“Thank you. I should probably leave so you could change in peace,” he said, as he turned around. You grabbed his arm stopping him.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind you staying and besides, you’ve probably seen me only in my underwear countless times after you were healing us on hunts gone wrong. So, we’re cool,” you responded, sitting on the bed and taking off your shirt, emphasizing your statement.

You felt Cas’ gaze on your body as you stepped out of your sweats and were left only in your black lacy bra and matching panties, that set leaving a little to imagination. 

Bending forward to pick your clothes from the bed, you heard Castiel getting closer to you, his steps echoing in the room, the anticipation making you shiver.

You straightened your back, but didn’t turn around, your breath hitching in your throat once you felt the angel’s fingertips delicately grazing the skin on your right arm from the shoulder and down.

Then, you felt Cas’ fingers entwining with yours, his hot breath on your neck.

“Y/N?” he whispered, his voice laced with something that you’ve never heard from him before but could only name as desire.

“Yes?” you said breathlessly, turning around slowly to face him.

“You’re exquisite. You’re one in a million,” the angel said, his gaze boring into yours as he quoted you. You were starstruck by those azure orbs; even the word beautiful didn’t cover them.

“You are too,” you responded, your hand letting go of Cas’ and raising up to rest on the nape of his neck, the other one following suit.

“I am not able to go on for a single day without my thoughts going back to you, to your gracious body.” you felt his hands move onto your waist and up, making you shiver, but definitely not from the cold. “Or your beautiful smile.” His thumb grazed your bottom lip and you felt your heart beating so fast you thought it’d burst from your chest.

“I don’t know what to say,” you admitted, repeating the words that he had said to you yesterday. “But I could show you what I’m thinking,” you smirked, hoping that he would get the hint.

You didn’t expect him to lean forward, his lips stopping a mere inch from yours, and say,” Then do it.”

Your body reacted before your mind could, your hands pulling the angel closer, your lips crashing into his. He didn’t seem surprised as he gave in, the kiss gentle, yet passionate. Delicate, but making your head spin as to what was about to come.

Soon his tongue swiped across your bottom lip, silently asking for entrance to which you obliged, getting pliant in his arms as he held you tight.

You couldn’t help but let your hands roam over his incredibly good-looking body, a thing that you never thought you would be able to do. 

As you slid your hands under his T-shirt, you felt his muscles tense under your touch, reacting to you in a way you had no idea they would. He pulled away abruptly and you thought that you had done something wrong, but the devilish grin on his face was saying otherwise.

“I never thought I would get a chance to do this,” you admitted, your voice already hoarse.

“Why would you think so my beautiful human?” Cas wondered, gently reaching for your hair tie and letting your hair loose. You thought you died and went to heaven right in that moment. 

You took in a deep breath and let one out. “I was sure you weren’t interested in me. You’re an angel, why would you be?” Chuckling dryly, you raised your head and looked him in the eyes again, this time seeing pure adoration and wait, was it what you were looking for this whole time?

Yes. It was definitely love.

“That’s funny as I felt the exact same way. How could I ask for attention of the most stunning and compassionate creature on this earth?” Before you had a chance to respond, he picked you up, your legs immediately wrapping around his waist, like it’s where they belonged.

Castiel stepped closer to the bed, his lips finding yours again, and he laid you down gently as if afraid you would break.

You moaned when you felt his weight on top of you, it felt like you’ve found something that you’ve been missing forever. Your hands shot to his sweats on their own accord and you pulled the waistband down, silently letting Cas know what you wanted, as you were a little busy to speak.

He understood what you meant and snapped his fingers, leaving himself only in his boxers; revealing miles of the tanned skin making it difficult for you not to faint.

You’d be lying if you said that thing alone didn’t make you soak your panties.

Cas was the most perfect thing you ever laid your eyes on, that you were sure about. Finally you had a chance to feel him, to run your hands over his perfectly sculpted body, to memorize every curve, every muscle. It was already overwhelming you, Cas was everywhere and everything was Cas and you barely even started. You were so screwed.

You honest to god whined when the angel pulled away, you couldn’t get enough of him, it felt like you were addicted to him. But you didn’t have a chance to voice your concerns as his mouth was already on your neck, his teeth gently nibbling your skin, his tongue soothing the delicious sting.

Yeah, you were definitely going to die.

Then, he kept going lower and lower, teasing you with everything he had and you begged him to go where you needed him the most.

“Are you sure? If you want me to stop, tell me now, because I don’t think that I will be able to stop later,” Castiel whispered, his face on the same level as yours.” You’re making me loose control.” You swore he growled those few words. You answered by flipping the two of you over.

It was safe to assume that he didn’t expect that.

“I am more sure about this, than about everything in my life,” you said. You moved forward capturing his perfectly swollen lips in another kiss.

“Good,” he admitted once you pulled away. You started the same torture he’s been making you go through the past few minutes.

You kissed every inch of his skin with so much passion like you were an addict and he was the drug you couldn’t live without.

Once you reached his boxers, you slid your fingers under the hem and looked up, saying,” Let’s get you naked, Angel.”

You would never forget that lustful look he shot you when you slid them down his legs and threw them on the floor; your hand lightly but surely grasping his hard cock.

A gasp left his lips and you took it as a hint, slowly leaning forward to get that first taste of him, showing your cleavage off as seductively as you could.

You lazily swept your tongue over the head before following one of the veins as you licked the underside of his shaft. 

The skin felt velvety smooth, the taste you could only describe as pure Cas making you want more. 

You knew that there was no way in hell (or heaven for that matter) you could fit all of him in your mouth, but you’d sure try. 

Slowly, you guided his length into your mouth, swirling your tongue around and hollowing your cheeks.

One look at Cas assured you that he was done for.

His pupils were wide blown with lust. There was almost no sight of that dreamy blue you grew to love. His knuckles were almost white from how forcefully he was gripping the sheets.

Making sure you were putting on quite a show, you took him as far as you could while looking him in the eyes. Your hand wrapped around whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” the angel breathed out. You started bobbing your head up and down, licking and tasting him like you couldn’t get enough, which was actually true.

Cas’ hands found their way into your hair, gently tangling them there.

“You look perfect,” he stuttered out, his cock throbbing in your mouth. “But you have to stop.”

You found yourself obliging immediately, releasing his length with a silent pop.

“What now?” you asked innocently, crawling back on top of Cas.

He took a deep breath before answering and said, ”It’s only fair if I get a taste,” smiling mischievously, Castiel flipped you both over, making you squeal in the process.

Not wasting any time, he made everything that you were wearing so far (not that there was a lot of it) disappear with a click of his fingers.

Without any preamble, he dove straight for your cunt, like a man starving. You were embarrassingly wet by then, his tongue gathering as much of your slick as he could with a single swipe.

You were so wound up it wasn’t even funny. You would have bucked your hips up to meet his mouth already, if he weren’t holding you down with his hands on your thighs.

Cas kept licking around your clit, avoiding the spot that would send you over the edge. A litany of curses spilled from your lips, your hands tugging sharply at the dark strands of hair, your legs trembling wildly.

Just when you thought that you couldn’t take it anymore, his tongue wandered down and entered your pussy, an unholy shout ripping from your throat.

The angel kept fucking you with his perfect tongue and you reached your peak, flooding him with your juices and screaming his name so loud you were sure your throat would be killing you the next day. 

Before you had a chance to come down from your high, one of his fingers already entered your opening, starting to slowly stretch you out. It didn’t take a lot of time, you were soaking and soon enough he added another finger. His thumb circled your clit. Castiel’s other hand held your thigh.

In no time your walls were fluttering around his fingers, even more slick gushing out of your opening as you came again. This time with a loud groan, a sound you had no idea you would be able to produce.

You eyelids fluttered open (you didn’t even realise you have closed your eyes until then) and you were met with Cas’ eyes, staring at you with such intensity you thought you were going to pass out. His lips were glistening with your juices. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean.

He was going to be the death of you, too.

“Castiel,” you whined and he lunged forward, silencing you with a short kiss.

“I know. Believe me, I do,” was his response as he pulled away and lined himself up at your entrance, pushing slowly inside, letting you adjust to his length.

“I’m not gonna break, Cas,” you let out. You wrapped your legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside you, the movement making him groan. “I can take it,” you emphasized those words with a sharp thrust of your hips, “All of it.”

You swore you could see his grace flickering in his irises like an electric current, swallowing the darkness coming from his pupils and making the blue radiate. He breathed out simply,” As you wish.” 

In the blink of an eye, he pinned your arms above your head with his hands and drove his cock almost completely out before slamming back in, making you scream in the process.

Only sounds could be heard from the bedroom. You made soft gasps as you felt his length stretch you deliciously. Cas in turn made loud moans and groans when he felt you constrict around him, you couldn't stop cursing and shouting every time he hit that exact spot that made you fall apart. You loved hearing the sound of the headboard hitting the wall as he fucked you into oblivion

Castiel’s lips found their way to your exposed neck, sucking and nibbling your tender flesh, adding even more sensation to your already oversensitive body.

As much as you wanted to rake your nails down the angel’s back, being restrained was turning you on so badly that you knew you wouldn’t last long. You already felt that coil tightening in your belly, that gracious pressure of being so close yet so far from that high you were craving.

“More,” you stuttered out, knowing he would take care of you, that he would give you exactly what you needed.

Your breath hitched in your throat once you felt something on your clit. It felt so different from everything you’ve ever felt in your life yet weirdly familiar. 

But how was this possible, considering your hands were still pinned by his? 

“What… what is this?” you gasped, moaning once you felt it moving around your clit and then rubbing it slowly.

“My grace,” Cas whispered against your skin. His thrusts got faster and more frantic, his grace moving faster still. You reached your peak; crying out his name, your walls tightening around his cock, your back arching from the overwhelming pleasure.

That triggered the angel’s release, his come filling you up completely, a litany of unknown words spilling from his lips; probably Enochian. Once he looked you in the eyes you saw they were glowing. You jokingly called that state full on angel mode, and that prolonged your orgasm, making you shout his name to the heavens again.

God, he looked like a force of nature, like a hurricane or a thunderstorm; powerful but stunning. Terrifying yet fascinating.

His wings burst out and took half of the room’s space as he let go of your arms to prop himself on his hands, silvery-blue feathers blinding you with their beauty. Your hands reached forward to touch them on their own accord, lightly grasping the fluffy feathers.

The moan that escaped his mouth spurred you on as you began stroking them slowly, coordinating your moves with Cas’ thrusts that only then you realised he picked up on. His hands rested on your hips to support your weight, as you leaned forward to reach as much of his wings as you could. He changed the angle his cock was pounding into you, the position making you yelp.

It was almost a holy experience; being able to touch something that not many people saw and even less had the chance to actually touch. Above all of that, they seemed to be linked to Cas directly, judging by the reaction you got out of him.

Unintentionally, your fingers moved to the base of his wings, making your angel pick up his pace even more, his lips crashing into yours yet again, Castiel’s tongue mingling with yours, everything making your mind hazy with desire.

This time the angel was first to come, his release triggering yours. His kiss swallowed all the moans you would’ve been making. You both collapsed on the bed afterwards.

Cas pulled out of you slowly and rolled to the other side of the bed, careful not to crush your body with his weight. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, smiling contently. 

You’ve never been more happy.

“Y/N?” he asked, brushing the hair away from your face.

“Yeah?” you snuggled closer, staring into those beautiful eyes of his.

“I hope you are not disappointed that we didn’t go to that hay ride you mentioned before,” the angel said and you let out a laugh, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

“Hay rides, huh? I’ll always take a ride with you over a hay ride,” you joked, chuckling when you saw the look on Cas’ face. He was completely clueless. “I mean that I’d gladly choose having sex with you over a hay ride, Angel,” he nodded at that explanation and pulled you even closer, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I’m glad to hear that, love,” Cas admitted, pulling the sheets over the two of you.

“Is this who I am to you? Love?” you wondered, your voice laced with hope.

“You are. Is this who I am to you? Love?” he asked, repeating your exact words. You fought the urge to tear up because you wanted to hear those words until the very day you laid your eyes on Cas.

“You are,” was your response and the angel smiled widely as he pulled you into another kiss. You were relieved that everything you were both too afraid to admit for such a long time had finally been said.


	6. Trick or Treating

You were woken up by your phone ringing. You reached toward the nightstand, forgetting that it was a bit too far away.

If it weren’t for Cas, you’d have fallen on the floor but he gripped you tight, saving you. You finally picked up the call after a few rings.

“Hey Dean,” your voice was a bit raspy, so you cleared your throat before speaking again. “What’s up? How did the case go?”

“See, sis, it didn’t go at all. We were summoning him repeatedly yesterday but guess what? He didn’t show up!” he exclaimed, surprising you.

“What do you mean he didn’t show up? Did you do everything like I said?” you wondered. You tried to gather your thoughts, which was quite difficult considering the angel’s hands, were currently roaming over your naked body.

“Damn right, we did everything exactly like you told us,” Dean said, but he didn’t sound so sure.

“Did you commit a crime? To summon him, you have to commit a crime and then prepare the spell, adding some evidence of said crime,” you explained, hoping that he had read the whole message you sent him and not only the list of the ingredients you had put on the top.

You heard him curse and say something to someone, probably Sam, ”No. Dammit,”

“Do you need some help from us, then?” you offered, hoping that he would say yes.

“Fine, Y/N. It’d be great if you could come here and help us. I can’t believe I just said that. I’ll text you the address of the motel and Cas can zap you there. Deal?” Dean asked. You let out a sigh of relief, happy that you could finally get back to work. Not that these few days with Cas weren’t great but you missed that adrenaline rush you got from a good hunt.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll be there in an hour or so,” you agreed, hanging up and setting your phone back on the nightstand.

Cas pulled your body against his, taking your breath away with a passionate kiss. You straddled him and tangled your hands in his hair, wanting to pull him a bit closer and feel as much of his body on yours as possible.

You were lazily making out for a while, not wanting to face the reality preferring to just stay in that faked normality that you both created.

You pulled away shortly, whining like a baby, “We have to go, Cas,”

“I’m aware of that, but I think you underestimate my abilities,” was his response and you giggled, having no choice but to agree to round two.

After what Castiel called “earth shattering intercourse” you got into the shower dragging him with you, so you could enjoy some more time together.

Of course, the shower took more time than it normally would but you weren’t about to complain. You could handle the Winchesters being a teeny tiny bit pissed at you for being late if the reason was being fucked six ways to Sunday by Cas. Your head was yanked back by the angel’s hand holding your hair, your palms flat on the tiled wall, Cas’ cock driving into you repeatedly, making you come undone in no time.

You should definitely stop thinking about sex if you wanted to pack up everything you needed for that hunt.

You got dressed in the clothes you have chosen yesterday; Cas adding a trenchcoat to the outfit along with Dean’s old combat boots. He looked like a real hunter, like one of you. It didn’t mean that he didn’t belong to the family, if he wasn’t wearing those clothes but it was nice to see him in hunter’s attire all the same.

Instead of eating breakfast, you grabbed some granola bars, immediately ripping open two of the packets to fill your empty stomach with something.

“Are you ready?” The angel asked you as you finished lacing up your combat boots. You nodded and got up, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him out of the Bunker with you, your duffel swinging over your shoulder.

Once you were outside, you closed your eyes and braced yourself for the journey.

Instead of putting fingers on your forehead like he usually did, he took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. You felt a surge of power run through your body, the power being his grace. In a manner of seconds, you found yourself in front of the motel that Sam and Dean had given you the address of.

“Wait,” you said, only in that moment worrying about your brother’s reaction. What were they going to say when they would find out you and Cas were together?

“You’re worried,” the angel stated and you nodded, blushing a bit. ”There’s no need to be. They love you and want you to be happy. Besides, they are one of the reasons that we got together. That’s the term I believe,” he added and took your face in his hands, planting a soft, soothing kiss on your lips to calm you down.

“That’s still the term, Cas,” you admitted, smiling softly. “And you’re right. I worry too much.” With those words, you grabbed his hand and started walking toward the motel room, pushing the door open once you got there.

The walls were covered with post-it notes, photos and newspaper clippings. The place looked like every motel room while you were doing research. The Winchesters shifted their gaze from the books they were holding once you came in, targeting their gaze toward you and Cas.

“Told you you will have problems with solving a case when I’m not around,” you teased. Dean rolled his eyes at your remark.

“Keep telling yourself that, sis. Hey, Cas,” he said, his eyes widening in shock once he saw you holding Cas’ hand. Then he elbowed Sam to draw his attention to that exact thing; his younger brother’s laugh echoing in the room.

“Hello Dean. Sam, I don’t understand why you’re laughing,” the angel stated which only made Sam laugh more.

“Dude, I told you it was going to end like this and you didn’t believe me!” Sam exclaimed, punching Dean playfully in the shoulder.

“Yeah, sure. Nevermind, let’s get back to the case,” Dean said, clearing his throat. Cas looked at you, a bit confused with everything that happened. You mouthed, “I’ll explain later” to him. You let go of his hand, took off your jacket and plopped onto the chair next to Dean, snatching all the notes he made.

“Hey!” he protested loudly, but you stuck your tongue at him and got to reading.

After making sure that you didn’t miss anything, you announced, ”So, here’s the deal. One of us has to commit a crime, gather the evidence and use it to summon Hermes. Just like I said before. Easy peasy”.

“So, who’s going to do it?” Sam asked, leaning back in his chair, his gaze travelling from Dean to you.

“No way! I’ve already made a fool of myself yesterday, shouting this Latin crap over and over again. I’m out,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

“Rock, paper, scissors, Sammy?” you offered, smiling widely.

“You know you’re going to lose, why waste more time?” he teased, making his right hand into a fist, you following suit.

“We’ll see. Okay, on three,” you ordered, taking a deep breath.

“One. Two. Three,” he blurted out. You chose a rock, nearly groaning when you saw Sam pulling out paper, ”Fine, I’ll do it!” you agreed, whining like a baby.

Why did it always have to be you?

“I told you,” Sam grinned and you rolled your eyes, trying to come up with a plan.

“Okay, what can I do to convince Hermes I’m a bad guy?” you wondered aloud, starting to pace around the room to help you think.

Cas took off his trenchcoat and threw it on the couch, probably realizing that that was going to take some time. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to come up with a good solution. 

With Cas in the room, thinking was getting even harder for you. You were stealing glances at the angel who looked absolutely delicious in what you called, hunter’s attire.

“Hold on, Cas. Are those my clothes?” Dean asked, shock written across his features.

“Yes, Dean. Y/N said it wouldn’t be a problem if I were to borrow your clothes as I wanted to look similar to all of you and not draw any unnecessary attention,” the angel explained. You flashed him a grin, raising your eyebrows at Dean.

“Sure, it’s cool. I just...I mean. we’ve never seen you in normal clothes, only when you were, you know human,” Dean blurted out and you mentally slapped him. You always omitted that subject, not wanting to hurt the angel.

“We decided to forget about the differences about our species for a while. Right now, I’m no different than Y/N is. I’m only human. Is that right?” Cas asked and you plopped onto the bed next to him, nodding and taking his hand in yours.

“It is, Cas,” you confirmed and he smiled softly. ”And I have an idea. Could you zap me to a museum or a bank? We could steal something and they wouldn’t even know what hit them, then return it after this mess is over. What do you think, guys?” you wondered, Cas’ thumb rubbing soothing circles on your palm.

“It definitely is possible,” the angel answered.

“It’s a good idea, actually,” Sam admitted as Dean nodded. ”So now we have to pick a place and an item.”

After doing some research and comparing all the places in town in every way possible, you chose one of the museums that was hosting a Halloween exhibition for the whole week, which was going to end that night.

There was a crystal there, an amethyst they named Trick or Treat (their taste in naming things was as good as Dean’s). You had to be dressed up as some creature to get into the part of the museum where it was being presented. To be allowed to see the exhibit, you had to have something to donate to children in need (living in orphanages, for example), since the exhibit was a charity run.

_ “A fun way to incorporate Halloween and help people learn about art and history in the process.”  _ was written on their site and you couldn’t help but agree. The fact that you could dress up was a big plus.

Sam and Dean would be waiting for you in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, having all ingredients prepared for the summoning, so you could all put this case to bed as soon as possible.

After buying some candy, you went with Cas to a shop near the motel to buy your costumes. You immediately chose white gowns, angel wings and fluffy, blue halos for the both of you. The mere idea of an angel dressing up as an angel was already amusing to you. You couldn’t wait to see how you and Cas looked in your costumes.

“I don’t understand. Why are we supposed to dress up as angels when I am already an angel?” Castiel wondered while you were waiting in line to pay for the costumes. “Shouldn’t we dress up as someone we aren’t? Isn’t it against the rules?”

“There are no rules and no one knows you’re an angel so it won’t matter,” you explained, smiling. “Besides, I’m sure you’re going to look cute wearing a halo,” you winked at your angel and stepped closer to the cashier, paying for your costumes with one of your fake credit cards.

“I see. You promised me that you would explain what Sam meant when he said and I quote, “That it was going to end up like this”,” Castiel said while you were getting out of the shop.

“He meant that he knew I had feelings for you and you had feelings for me. Long story short, Sam was sure we would end up together, sooner or later,” you responded, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“Of course, now it makes sense,” the angel admitted, taking your hand, and teleporting you back to the outside of the motel.

As you got back to the motel room, you entered the bathroom with Cas so you could change. The night was approaching quickly and you only had an hour or so to steal the amethyst before the exhibit closed.

More than a few kisses were stolen while you were both getting ready. You managed to keep yourself and your desires under control, reminding yourself every so often that it could wait and you had work to do first.

When you exited the bathroom, both dressed as angels, the Winchesters couldn’t help but grin at the choice of costumes. You had to admit you both looked pretty decent in white gowns on top of some warm clothes with blue wings and blue halos attached to your bodies.

“Good luck, guys,” Sam and Dean told you and you grabbed Cas’ hand, the angel zapping you both in front of the museum.

“Why didn’t you teleport us inside?” You asked, a hint of surprise in your voice.

“This place seems to be warded but I don’t feel my powers weakening,” he responded. “We should go inside, take what we need and disappear as soon as possible,” Cas said, offering you an arm which you took as you both walked into the building.


	7. Monsters and Colorful Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last installment of this series. Hope you enjoyed this fun ride and I promise you'll be seeing more of Cas in my writing from now on. I may write a piece someday in the future about our lovely Reader and Cas ;)
> 
> Feedback very welcome and appreciated, thanks for reading!

The place was crowded which made it easier to blend in without any effort, but it would be harder to get out of there after committing the crime.

You pretended to be interested in the exhibits, whispering about the artwork to Cas and just trying not to stand out. Really you were checking the surroundings; eyeing the security and trying to locate all the emergency exits in case things went south. 

Much to your relief, you only counted four security guards. You and Cas could take of four guards if you had to. 

As you finished the reconnaissance, you and your angel started moving toward the room that the amethyst would be presented in. Once you got there, you poured all the candy bars and other sweets that you had with you in a bag to a big basket, the mechanism making the dark-colored sheets covering the crystal move away. One glance at Cas let you know that he was ready to do what he was supposed to and you nodded, giving him the green light.

Suddenly, sparks flew from every electric compound in the room, setting the place in absolute darkness, the only light being Castiel’s glowing eyes. People were shouting and running around, terrified and trying to get away from there. With one snap of the angel’s fingers, the glass that was surrounding the amethyst broke into million pieces, letting you grab it and hid it in a holster placed on your thigh.

Then you joined the crowd that was pouring out from the room and onto the hallway, absentmindedly searching for Cas’ hand and not letting go once you found it.

As much as you hated to admit it, you were the reason for all the panic and fear among those people. You wished there was another way, but unfortunately you had no other choice. In the lore, it was hinted clearly that it had to happen in public.

You were outside in no time, police cars already surrounding the building. If you wanted to get out of there you had to do it immediately.

Without a second thought, you started weaving your way toward an abandoned alley, more often than not bumping into people. Once you got there, Cas took your other hand and when you blinked, you were already standing in front of the warehouse you were supposed to meet Dean and Sam in.

The angel pushed the door open and let you in, closing it behind you. There was a circle drawn in the center of the building with warding symbols around it and a table standing a few feet away.

You rolled up the bottom of the costume and reached the thigh holster strapped to your leg, taking out the amethyst.

“Took you long enough. I have a feeling you had some fun with Cas in the meantime,” Dean teased, winking at you.

“Dude,” Sam let out, surprised, but the older brother did nothing but shrug.

“Shut up, Winchester,” you said jokingly and stepped closer to the table, taking a closer look at the bowl with the ingredients that was placed there.

“Now you have to throw the crystal inside and light all of that on fire,” Sam instructed, giving you a box of matches. 

You carefully put the amethyst inside the bowl, hoping that it won’t get destroyed and that you would be able to return it after capturing the god. Then you lit a match and set the content on fire, waiting for the flames to grow.

Once they did, you grabbed the piece of paper from Dean, starting to chant the Greek summoning spell. Your voice was loud and clear so you wouldn’t twist any words, as that could lead to a disaster.

When you finished reciting, the flames grew even more intense and suddenly someone appeared in the circle you drew. 

“Hermes?” you asked, taking a step closer, Cas following you like a shadow.

“Yes. To what do I owe the pleasure? Famous Winchesters, their angel Castiel and Y/N,” the man spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

He looked normal in jeans and a hoodie, but you knew better than to judge a book by its cover. You knew he could be dangerous.

“Don’t play dumb, you know why we summoned you,” you said, pouring as much venom in those few words as you could. ”Four people are dead because of you. And why? Oh, right. Because you chose to defend criminals,” you emphasized those words by pointing in the direction of the god with your index finger.

“You seem to have the wrong intel, lady. Do you know why those people were put in jail?” Hermes wondered and you shook your head “no.” ”I’ll tell you then, because I consider that information necessary to understand why I did what I did,” he said simply, then continued. ”See, two of the people I killed put others in jail for stealing food for their kids when they didn’t have money to buy anything for them to eat. I reckon that’s something Dean did as well one time, am I right?” That earned him a growl from the hunter and you made a mental note to yourself to ask Dean about that later. To say those few words shocked you would be an understatement, you had no idea what to say.

“How can I be sure you’re not lying?” you wondered, crossing your arms.

“You can check online, I believe,” the god advised and you couldn’t hide the look of surprise on your face. ”What? I’m a Greek God, not a complete idiot. I know how the Internet works. Come on, look it up. It’s not like I can go away anytime soon,” he joked.

“I left my phone in the motel. Sam, could you give me yours?” you asked and he nodded, passing it to you. Sam and Dean’s eyes were trained on Hermes the entire time.

You opened the browser and typed in all the data you needed to find the info. You quickly located the information on a local newspaper’s website.

“Guys, he’s telling the truth,” you admitted, locking the phone and giving it back to Sam.

“Told you. Two other people were going to be sent to prison for protecting two young women from being raped. I managed to prevent that. So, do you still think I’m a bad guy?” Hermes wondered and you couldn’t help but sigh.

You were sure it was going to be a simple case, but it turned out you had to play judge over a damn Greek god. And you thought your job couldn’t get any weirder.

“Now I’m not so sure,” you admitted, looking over at Sam, Dean, and Cas.

“Me neither,” Castiel said, as boys nodded.

“Then what am I still doing here? I think it’s safe to say you’ve committed more awful crimes than those people I’ve been protecting so,” he cut off, waiting for you to make up your mind.

“We’ll be right back,” you explained, gesturing for the boys and your angel to follow you outside.

Once you closed the warehouse door behind you, you turned your attention to Sam, Dean and Cas, wanting to talk to them about Hermes.

“So, what do you guys think? Can we trust him?” you wondered, pacing nervously.

“I think he is genuine,” Cas admitted, not getting into detail. You agreed deeply with him not needing any explanation. 

“Yeah, this Hermes guy doesn’t seem like he’s lying. Besides, I kinda get him,” Dean explained, ruffling his hair. “I mean people are the scariest monsters sometimes, so I get that he wants to protect those that need it. Hell, that’s the epitome of our whole existence,” he added. You nodded your head in agreement before sighing deeply.

“Same here, sis. What do we do, then? We didn’t find the Caduceus so killing him is not an option,” Sam wondered.

“I think we should let him walk away. I mean we can always just keep our eyes out for more cases like this and if Hermes does this a lot more, we’ll deal with him, once and for all,” you suggested. Your statement was meet with approval from everyone. ”But, we should try to talk him out of killing and make him choose a different method. So, let’s do it,” you said, turning on your feet and going back inside.

“Did the court already pick the punishment, hmm?” Hermes joked as he saw you getting closer.

“Almost. We only have one request,” Dean said, stopping near the table.

“I guess it has something to do with me not killing those people, but punishing them in another way. And I think I can agree to that, ‘cause I’m not fond of spending my eternity trapped in this circle,” he admitted tapping his foot rhythmically.

“And that’s it?” you blurted out, a bit shocked that Hermes agreed to it without a second thought.

“That’s it. I don’t do this often, but I do promise to try and not kill more people. Don’t want to have such incredible and skilled hunters after me,” he said winking at you. Cas immediately moved closer to you, as if he wanted to protect you, even though there was no real danger, “Don’t worry, Angel. I won’t steal your girl from you,” the god said and you took a step closer to the circle, scraping some paint from the concrete with a knife lying on the table, so he could get out.

Once you finished, you took a big step back so you could be closer to your angel and waited for what was going to happen next.

Hermes flicked his wrist and the Caduceus appeared in his right hand. You instinctively flinched; you supposed he was going to attack you now that he wasn’t restrained by anything. Cas pushed you all behind, starting to shield you with his body. All the electricity went out and you could see the angel’s actual wings, not only their shadows, spreading out behind him. Once he looked at you, you knew he was pissed, his grace flickering in his eyes.

Dean and Sam’s mouths were parted; they must’ve been shocked as it was the first time they’ve seen Cas’ wings, but they quickly took out their guns and trained them on the god.

The god put his hands up saying, “Easy, I don’t want to hurt any of you.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you started waving around with your weapon,” Dean said, his finger resting on the trigger.

“That’s not the reason. I promise I won’t do anything to harm you. Will you step closer, Y/N?” Hermes asked and you swore Cas growled. You could feel how furious he was.

“Depends if you’re going to stab me with that thing when I do,” you responded, your gaze locked with the god’s. He turned the Caduceus around with the sharp end pointing at him. He reached a bit forward with it, like he wanted you to grab it.

“Take it,” he ordered.

“But, it doesn’t make sense! Why would you give hunters the only weapon that can hurt you?” you asked, trying to process everything in your mind.

“It’s the only leverage you can have against me. And I know you’re good people so as long as I won’t do anything wrong, you won’t try to slaughter me. And I promise I won’t do harm to any of you” at those words, you grabbed Cas’ hand and stepped closer to the god, your hands reaching for the Caduceus. He just let you grab it. You backed away once you were holding it firmly in your left hand.

“Hope you’re going to keep that promise, ‘cause if not we’ll have to hunt your ass, now that we have the thing to do it” Dean said and the god snorted, like the idea was somewhat amusing to him.

“Believe me, from now on, you won’t know I’m walking this earth,” and with those words, he disappeared from your sight, leaving the four of you a bit confused about what just happened.

After a short while, you snapped out of your daze and started packing up everything you brought here into a duffel, setting the Caduceus on the table.

“Did we do the right thing?” Sam wondered, pouring the ash from the bowl onto the floor. It seemed like the crystal got burnt so you wouldn’t be able to give it back to the museum.

“I hope so,” you responded while zipping the bag closed. 

“We’ll see. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s get back to the motel and order something,” Dean suggested as you took a last look at the surroundings, just to make sure you didn’t leave anything that could get you in trouble.

“I’m in,” Sam said, your stomach rumbling afterward, making you laugh.

“Guess I am too,” you agreed as Cas took the duffel from you and swung it over his shoulder.

You walked out of the building, one hand holding Cas’, the other firmly grasping the Caduceus. Behind you, you could hear the boys bickering about what to order exactly.

You put the weapon in the trunk and climbed into the backseat with Cas. You took off your wings and halo and gesturing for the angel to do the same thing. He followed suit and threw them to the floor. Then he pulled you closer so that you could stretch your legs out.

“I can’t believe we have waited for so long,” Castiel admitted, smiling at you softly.

“Me neither. We were both stupid,” you said, shrugging.

“I have no other choice than to agree, my love,” he laughed, cupping your chin. He claimed your lips with his, the kiss quickly turned passionate, even though you knew boys were probably watching you.

“Come on, stop making out in my car like a pair of horny teenagers,” Dean whined, and you pulled away hesitantly, rolling your eyes at him.

“Oh, don’t pretend you’ve never done that in the Impala. Or you, Sam,” you teased, leaning into angel’s touch.

“Fine. But don’t even try to dream of it,” he said, glancing at you two in the rearview mirror.

“I can’t promise that. I’m not sure if Cas will be able to stop himself before we get to the good stuff,” you joked, making Sam laugh and disgusting Dean in the process.

“Not. A chance,” Dean said and you couldn’t help but giggle. Cas’ laugh made him look happy, careless and more human. You hoped to see Cas laugh more in the future. 

“And, Cas?” Dean asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

“Yes, Dean?” the angel responded, playing with your hair.

“We saw your wings, your actual wings there, not just the shadows. How is it possible?” he wondered and you couldn’t help but look at Cas questioningly.

“I believe it is because of our first intercourse, Y/N,” he said simply, almost making Sam spit out the water he had been drinking, your cheeks heating up a bit. “Remember when you…” he didn’t have a chance to finish that one as Dean interrupted him mid-sentence.

“Okay, that’s enough. I don’t want to know any details about your sex life, guys. Forget I ever asked,” the hunter added, making you and Cas laugh again.

You felt the Impala sped up, lots of colorful leaves falling from the trees as the sun started to set. 

One more reason to love fall, all the colors.

Bloody red that you connected with most of the hunts, dull green that was a worse version of Dean and Sam’s eyes color, all the browns and oranges that didn’t remind you of anything but your childhood, when you were wandering around with your parents and gathering leaves to make bouquets.

But, as you looked up to the sky, you knew which color you loved most, which you could look at for the rest of your life and never want any other color to appear.

Blue. Your favorite one was blue.


End file.
